


Doubt

by minnabird



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamlet reflects on his love poem to Ophelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

  
“Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt that the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar,  
But never doubt I love.”  
   
Doubt consumes my cursèd life:  
It binds my heart, constricted tight,  
For it is I must wield the knife;  
It is I must set this right.  
   
A father killed for senseless greed,  
By a callous brother slain.  
A royal house that I must bleed,  
I the leech and he the stain.  
   
And so I play at madness now;  
My capers hide my racing mind,  
So that I need not bow,  
So that I seem as blind.  
   
And now I do not pause  
To see you wince in pain.  
I hurt you without cause,  
I lose you without gain.  
   
Now my stars collapse in fire,  
My sun no longer moves,  
Lies are truth and truth a liar,  
And I’ve proved false, my love.


End file.
